


Ghosts

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Fred/George, from beyond the grave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> For a porn battle, June 2009

You come to me sometimes on nights when Lee is asleep. How can it be cheating when I’m still lying right beside him in our bed? How can it be cheating when you’re dead? How can it be cheating when you’re part of me?

Your eyes are full of lust and remembrance. Your face, your touch, your body are as familiar to me as my own. And when you look at me with those eyes, translucent or otherwise, all I want is to melt into you, be one with you.

Like some ghosts, you can’t speak. Your lips move, but I hear no sound. It’s just as well, for we wouldn’t want to wake Lee. It’s easier for you, not being able to make sounds. Me, I have to bite my lip and breathe hard in and out of my nose and hope the gasping and huffing is quiet enough.

And while you hover there above the bed, all light and floating, I have to be careful of my movements. I cannot rock the bed too much. I must keep my limbs close. I must try not to tremble. And shake I must lie here in bed while you tease me.

You drive me crazy, you do. You visit me for sex and vanish if I try to get you to do anything else. You won’t talk to me about my life, my house, our work, and you vanish if I mention my children or whatever’s happening at the Ministry nowadays. In fact, if I take my time about things, think about not doing what you want, you begin to disappear. Some nights I let you slip away. I know it’s not forever. I know you’ll be back.

But most times when you come, looking at me the way you do, I do precisely what you want. Your freckled face lights up as I begin to unbutton my pajama top. You grow stronger. So does my lust. There’s no one like you. There was no one like us.

You extend your hand, and I shiver as your ghostness caresses my skin. You cannot make me move, and yet I follow your direction without question. You guide one of my hands under my top, because you know I liked when my nipples were tweezed. You smile and mouth the word ‘piercing’ so clearly that I’m left with no doubt. I reach in and squeeze. Then I push aside the top to show you. When I first got the ring, you thought it was a joke. Now it turns you on as much as it does me. You like the look and I like the tugging.

But it isn’t until I slip my other hand down into my pants that you really get excited. Your gray-blue glowy freckled cock matches mine so identically that it turns me on. Naked and playful, that’s you. And it’s me.

You will always be young. You are always going to look hot. Even as I grow and age, you will always be perfect, Fred. And you’ll always be mine. Mine alone.

I feel my urges rising. I feel that strong, tingle grab hold of me, spreading from my belly to my cock. Your cock is hard as you fist it, your ghostly hand moving with a gentle smoothness at first and then a quick urgentness. I try to match you, stroke for stroke. Soundlessly, he cheers me on, ‘Yes, George. That’s it, George. Just like me.’ I want to be identical. If I could make you come alive just for a moment and charm your ear off, I would. Then you would be just like me. Or… I could be just like you.

When I come, I feel such amazing pleasure spread through me. When I come, I want to die.

If this is the only time I can be with you, I’ll take it. I’ll take it willingly. As I lie there with my warm come cooling against my palm, thigh, and pants, I want you so badly it hurts me not to grab my wand and say a spell that would allow me to join you. You were my world once upon a time, Fred. No matter what else is in my world now, I will not be completely George without you. I will never be completely pleased. I will never be complete.

I look up at you with tears in my eyes. You float closer. Your face is almost to mine and your lips are so close. I know they will be cold if they touch mine, but I want your kiss so desperately. I know it won’t feel like it did the last time you kissed me, back when you were alive. But I want it anyway. I want to know you’re real.

I close my eyes, expecting the kiss to come. But it never does. Instead, you vanish. You go when I’m not looking. And I can only hope that you were smiling when you left, just as you were when you died.

I use my wand not to off myself but to clean myself. And then I roll onto my side and take Lee in my arms. Sometimes he remains asleep and heavy. Sometimes he stirs and bends to my body can fit perfectly against his. And sometimes he comes awake and looks at me. His eyes search me for only the briefest of seconds. Then he whispers, “I’m so sorry.”

I don’t know how he knows, but he knows. And he knows you will always be part of me. He knows I will always hurt. His sympathy is all he can give me in this moment. He hugs me so tightly and I can feel his tears wet against my skin before I even realize I am crying as well.

You haunt me from beyond the grave, my Fred. Even though your ghost never really visits, even though it’s all in my head. Because ghosts don’t have to actually appear for them to be real.


End file.
